Advertising Space
by the-scary-girl-next-door
Summary: SONGFIC to advertising space by Robbie Williams . After Cedric's death nothing no longer matters to Harry. He tries to cope with death as the war begins but he's fighting and losing the battle with himself. NONSLASH


I heard this song on the Radio and the words kinda hit me. I found it already forming in my head and you can blame my bad exam grades on this This isn't my normal style. I don't know what it was when i wrote but this is rather depressing. Sorry!

Summery: SONGFIC to advertising space by Robbie Williams . After Cedric's death nothing no longer matters to Harry. He tries to cope with death as the war begins but he's fighting and losing the battle.. NONSLASH

**EDIT THANK YOU CATH FOR BETAING AGAIN**

**also i have looked at the rules and songfics ARE allowed!**

Disclaimer: 

**Nothing is mine . No one thinks it is anyway**

Advertising Space

A flash of green illuminated the graveyard, and if Harry didn't know what it meant, he would have said it was beautiful. But he did know what it meant. It meant death. And he fell – Cedric, onto the dew dampened grass, the green glow that was fading fast, reflected in his lifeless hazel eyes.

_There's no earthly way of knowing  
What was in your heart  
When it stopped going_

And they were back. Harry clutched onto his body desperately as the cheers evaporated into screams of terror. The stands seem to be moving with the mass of people who had got to their feet.

_The whole world shook_

Harry felt numb – he couldn't believe what had happened, wouldn't believe what had happened. He clung onto the fact that Dumbledore would save him, "he has to."

Without even realising, a tear slipped down his face and fell; fell onto the ice cold cheek of Cedric. Then another tear, and another - like rain they fell onto his body.

_A storm was blowing through you_

It seem to Dumbledore an age to cross from the sand to where Harry lay, rocking with Cedric's head in his lap. Apart from the fact Cedric's hair was slightly tussled; he looked exactly the same as he always did. Harry shook his head, "He just can't be." Dumbeldore would come and make everything better. He always did.

_Waiting for God to stop this_

Was it destiny? As soon as Cedric put his name in the Goblet was his fate sealed? This wasn't meant to happen, Harry thought bitterly. It was supposed to be me.

_And up to your neck in darkness_

Cedric had done nothing to anyone. He was pure and innocent compared to everyone else.

_Everyone around you was corrupted_

Then Dumbeldore appeared. He didn't examine Cedric at all for any sign of life. He didn't do anything to save him - not even mutter one spell, as if he had already decided on what to do without even seeing Cedric up close.

_  
Saying somethin'_

Cedric shouldn't have been there, Harry mused. He was now in Grimmauld place, sitting in the darkened bedroom that he and Ron shared. Cedric's body shouldn't have been left there, not with all that chaos around him.

_There's no dignity in death_

Of course, it had appeared in the Daily Prophet. 'HOGWARTS TRIWIZARD CHAMP KILLED' headlined the paper. The paper had run out faster than any another other in fact.

_To sell the world your last breath_

The Minister of Magic still refused to confirm rumours put forward by the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned to power.

_They're still fighting over_

_Everything you left over_

Harry had tried to go to the funeral, but when Mrs Diggory saw him, she burst into tears and screamed for him to get out. He watched the coffin being lowered into the ground from behind the closed cemetery gates.

_I saw you standing at the gates  
When Marlon Brando passed away_

He couldn't really say goodbye to him like that. It wasn't right. But then again, was what he felt even right? Because Harry could feel nothing - no emotion, sadness or pain. Nothing.

_You had that look upon your face  
Advertising space_

Really Harry couldn't believe that people still thought Voldemort was dead. How do they think Cedric died? Do they think it was some freak accident? Or worse, that Harry had killed him?

_And no one learned from your mistakes_

The sun was quickly setting its last feeble ray of light shining through the window, onto Ron's new dress robes that decorated the floor, chucked by him with disgust. Harry wasn't sure what it was about this that upset him, but anger seemed to build inside of him.

_We let our profits go to waste_

Ron and Hermione had left him alone. Maybe it was because he had that faraway look in his eyes or didn't respond to any of their actions. He was left with himself. Alone.

_All that's left in any case  
Is advertising space_

And at night, when Harry finally managed to get to sleep. He dreamt his swapped places with Cedric. It was him who the curse was aimed at, him who died. And in the blackness of his death, Harry could only see one thing: Cedric

_Through your eyes  
The world was burning_

Harry would cry out, but it was no use. No one heard his cries of anguish. The torture it inflicted on him to see his face again. And they would talk, full blown conversations. Was it natural to have random conversations with the dead over nonessential things?

_  
Please be gentle  
I'm still learning  
You seemed to say_

As the sleeplessness started to weaken, he would disappear.

_As you kept turning _

It had been months now. Harry was back at school again in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and he promised himself to stop worrying over it, over him.

_They poisoned you with compromise_

But he couldn't. Harry thought of him even more. Then, he understood…

_At what point did you realise_

He felt responsible for Cedric. Felt a common bond. That's why he helped him with the dragons. And in a way, he felt closer to him than anyone else. He just wanted him back, that's all.

_Everybody loves your life_

He was even willing to give up his own life to make Cedric live, to make Cedric happy.

_  
But you _

Cedric was completely unique. No one could be a duplicate of him. People often remarked on how Harry looked like James, but Cedric was so different from everyone else. Not just in looks either but on things inside too, things Harry didn't even know until those precious last few seconds before he was gone.

_Special agent for the man_

He had so much life left to go. And he had been through so much already.

_Through Watergate and Vietnam_

"Listen Harry." Hermione cornered him one day in January in the Library. "I know things have been hard for you, but don't you think you've grieved enough? Voldemort can only penetrate your mind when you're weak and vulnerable…."

_No one really gave a damn_  
_Did you think the CIA did?_

When the weather brightened up and spring started to creep up, Harry stood by the winged boars that flanked gates, looking out at Hogsmeasde.

_I saw you standing at the gates  
When Marlon Brando passed away_

The hills seemed to roll off far into the distance and Harry could see himself walking with Cedric through the fields of barely and wheat.

_You had that look upon your face  
Advertising space_

More attacks. Harry sighed the Daily Prophet was always filled with them now. It had been two years since Cedric's death but the pain still filled every ounce of his very being. If only they had listened…

_And no one learned from your mistake_

Harry flicked through the remaining pages of the newspaper. There on a full page spread was an advert for Weasley's Wizard wheezes.

_We let our profits go to waste_

Harry couldn't understand how anyone could laugh at a time like this. It didn't seem right.

_All that's left in any case  
Is advertising space_

And a long time after when Harry was seventeen years older than Cedric would ever be, Voldemort had him at his mercy, locked up in a cell in the "new and improved" Azkaban Prison, taken out only for a daily course of torture.

_I saw you standing at the gates_

Harry thought back over everything that had happened to him, from Cedric's death onwards._  
_  
_When Marlon Brando passed away_

He didn't care about death anymore more. Harry would welcome it.

_You had that look upon your face  
Advertising space_

From the cells, surrounding screams of pains echoed and bounced off of the stone walls._  
_  
_No one learned from your mistakes_

Harry had wasted his short life worrying about Cedric. He knew that now.

_We let our profits go to waste_

He just felt sorry he hadn't been nicer to all those who were going to be left behind.

_All that's left in any case  
Is advertising space_

And death came, a stunning, magical, gorgeous thing - a beauty that Harry had only seen once before, born out of the images of the graveyard.

_I've seen your daughter  
Man, she's cute_

And Harry smiled, the first time he had smiled really since Cedric had gone. Green eyes met red and for a moment Harry thought he saw a flicker of humanity in them. A longing to say "I'm sorry", but before a second passed, it was gone.

_I was scared but I wanted to_

Harry met them again.

His mum and dad. Sirius. A crowd of people he knew and then they parted like the red sea.

_Boy she looks a lot like you_

And Cedric walked forward and met him.


End file.
